A Forbidden Dance
by dancergirlcf2sessishot2005
Summary: They came from different walks of life, one poor, the other one of the richest people alive. What happens when they collide? Written by Dancergirlcf and Sessishot2005. Flame and die! BUWAHAHAHA! Read stories from them authoresses please!
1. The Beginning

A Forbidden Dance

Disclaimer: Sorry, but if we OWNED Inu-yasha, we wouldn't be writing this… because we'd be chillin' in TOKYO! **Dances like crazy people** Oh… wait… we ARE crazy people!

Chapter 1

Unknown

Kagome walked from her apartment, with her brother Souta. They were going to a job interview, for both of them.

(A/I- They're twins! Back to the story!)

They continued to walk, until they saw the studio, where they had applied for the job at. It was a modeling agency.

"Ready?" Kagome asked her twin.

"As I'll ever be…" Souta said.

"At least one of us is…" Kagome mumbled.

As they walked in, they saw the long line of appliers. Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long day.

After about an hour, they finally got to go in.

"Okay… Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi. Married?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"NO!" They both yelled together, making Mrs. Sakura jump.

"Sorry. Brother and sister? " She asked.

"Yeah…" They said, together again.

"Follow me…" She said, as she sighed.

They followed, and found out she was giving them a tour.

"Are we hired?" They asked each other, getting a shrug from the other.

"No… now you have to meet the owner." She said, as she walked farther, them following.

She led them into a giant room, with a desk in the middle.

"Just down the hall, to the right." Mrs. Sakura said, as she walked to her desk.

They walked down the hall and looked at every door on the right.

"Maybe this is it…"Souta said, looking at two doors, that said 'Lord Sesshomaru Tashio.'

"Well…If this company is called 'Tashio Modeling' then DUH!" Kagome said.

"Okay, Okay jeez." Souta said, giving her a sideways glance.

Kagome just looked at him before knocking.

"Come in!" they heard someone yell. They walked into see Mr. Tashio and a model talking.

"Yes?" Asked Mr. Tashio.

"We were told to come by today at 2:30…I am Higurashi, Kagome and this is Higurashi, Souta." Kagome said.

"Ahh…Yes…I forgot there for a minute. I am Tashio, Sesshomaru and this is Tashio, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Hello." Kagome and Souta said, bowing.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha said.

'That voice sounds familiar…' Kagome thought.

"That's no way to greet our new models…" Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever…" Inu-Yasha said.

"Hey." He said as he turned around, but stopped on his tracks when he saw Kagome.

'I remember her from somewhere…' Inu-yasha thought, as he looked at Kagome's face more closely, then BAM! It hit him like a brick. He remembered when and where he had met her, all at once.

Flashback

A 10-year-old Inu-yasha stood in his front yard, watching the cars, and people go by.

"Such beautiful things happen around here… I miss Aunt Kaede…" Inu-yasha said to himself, not knowing he would be seeing his Aunt sooner then he thought.

"Inu-yasha!" He heard a voice yell.

"Aunt Kaede!" He yelled, as he lunged for his Aunt, getting a hug from her.

(A/I- Sorry if this is confusing. Kaede isn't really Inu-yasha's Aunt. She's a close friend of his mothers.)

"Inu-yasha, I would like you to meet someone." Kaede said, as she pulled a shy girl from behind her.

"I would like you to meet, my niece… Kagome!" Kaede shouted, as the small girl waved shyly. Inu-yasha smiled brightly.

"Hi! Aunt Kaede… is this my cousin?" He asked, dumbly.

Kaede smiled.

"No, see, I'm not really your Aunt. I'm one of your moms' best friends'. You two aren't related." She said, as she smiled more.

He looked shocked. He had thought Kaede was his Aunt the whole time, but she wasn't. He got over it real fast, because Kagome threw the ball at his face.

'A pretty girl, with a mean attitude!' Inu-yasha noted, as he threw the ball back at her. She caught it with ease. She drilled him in the stomach again, and he whimpered.

She went over and bent down. She looked at his necklace, and pulled it off. He grew fangs, claws, and ears at the top of his head. His hair instantly turned white. Kagome screamed.

"MONSTER!" She yelled, as she took off into the house, to Kaede.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Kaede asked.

"Inu-yasha's a monster!" The girl yelled.

Kaede looked down to see Inu-yasha's necklace in Kagome's hands.

"Oh boy…" Kaede said, as she threw the necklace out the window, to Inu-yasha. She then took Kagome home.

End Flashback

Inu-yasha smirked, then looked at Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome." He said, as he went over to her.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him directly.

"Wanna go on a date?" He asked.

"Um… uh… I… don't know… you…" She said, as she searched her memory frantically.

"What! You don't remember me? My Aunt Kaede introduced us ten years ago…Well, she's not really my aunt…but she is yours…" InuYasha said.

"Wha? Aunt Kaede?" Kagome said.

"Oh I remember her now! …She…died…seven years ago…' Kagome added as she looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"Oh…" Inu-yasha mumbled, as he looked down. The room began to get awkwardly silent, as no one spoke. Being too quiet, Sesshomaru decided to break it.

"Well then, I can't hire you two without a reason can I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No sir!" Souta yelled, as he began to explain a reason for them to work.

" My family needs the money, and we were spotted by one of your talent scouts…they told us to come by to get interviewed…so are we hired?" Souta asked, flashing Sesshomaru a smile that could melt a young girls heart, and Kagome giving him a face that would win any boys heart.

"I'll leave the decision up to Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said before he walked out.

"WHAT?" Inu-yasha yelled, watching his brother leave.

"Ok then… are we hired?" Souta and Kagome asked, gleaming eyes upon Inu-yasha. He sighed, and then smirked.

"I guess…" He said, while Kagome started the victory dance, Souta joining. Kagome ran up to Inu-yasha's sitting frame, and hugged him, causing him, to blush a light pink blush. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped, then rejoined Souta for the victory dance.

As they walked out…

"Why doesn't she remember me? What happened to her after she left?" Inu-yasha mumbled to himself, calling a few people, not noticing the figure approaching his office…

Suddenly…

"INU-YASHA!" The figure screamed, running up in her pink high-heals, giving the black haired boy a kiss on the lips.

"Kiko? What the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked.

"Inu-Baby! Don't be like that! You told me that you loved me!" Kiko said, as she tried to kiss him again, but was pulled back by someone who pushed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing to my Fiancé?" asked the woman, who pointed to InuYasha.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"Fiancé?" Kiko shouted, enraged.

"Yes…Fiancé." Kagome said, as she walked over to InuYasha, and slipped her arm around his neck and gave him a light kiss.

"I didn't expect to see you here this early darling." InuYasha said, returning the kiss.

"Well…I thought I'd pay you a small visit." Kagome said as she gave him one of her heart capturing smiles.

"How long can you stay?" he asked.

"As long as you'd like…" she said, some seriousness in her voice.

"Great! Head into my office, I'll be in after I tell Kiko that I DON'T love her, and to leave me alone." Ha said as he let her go, and watch her walk into his office.

"What do you mean you don't love me? That's what you told me two years ago!" Kiko yelled.

"That was before you left me for Naraku, and before I found Kagome." InuYasha said, and he meant every word. "Now leave me alone, or I'll press charges!" He said before he walked into his office to find Kagome laughing her head off.

"That was fun! When do you think she'll be back?" she said, still smiling.

"Probably tomorrow…" he said, walking to his desk, (which she was sitting on…) and sat down.

"I'll be sure to be here!" Kagome said as she got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Kagome! Wait!" InuYasha said, jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"Wha? What do you want?" Kagome said, a little startled.

"Why did you help me, I mean, why did you kiss me?" InuYasha asked.

She walked out the door, but her followed. She turned around and said "I remember…"

DUM, DUM, DUM! What do you think she'll do now? Well….We must leave it here, or we'll have nothing to keep you reading!

Ja Ne!

dancergirlcf and sessishot2005!


	2. Music

**A Forbidden Dance **

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, because if we did...We would be living in Tokyo...sittin' in a Hot Tub...drinking wine...and writing more Inu stories... We also do not own the songs 'Scars' by Papa Roach, 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan, 'Shut Up' by Kelly Osborne, and/or 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 2:

**Last Time: **

"Why did you help me, I mean, why did you kiss me?" InuYasha asked. She walked out the door, but he followed. She turned around and said,

"I remember…"

**This Time: **

"Why did you help me, I mean, why did you kiss me?" InuYasha asked.

She walked out the door, but he followed. She turned around and said,

"I remember…"

InuYasha just stood there...his mouth hanging open.

'She remembers? I can't believe she helped me...' InuYasha thought, as he walked back into his office.

With Kiko:

Kiko walked into his office, still steaming. She walked over to him, while he sat at his desk, correcting some papers. She wiped them off of his desk, and sat on it, staring seductively.

"Can't you take some time to pay attention to your wife?" She asked, while he got up, and picked up his papers.

"I want a divorce." He said, so coolly, it made her shiver.

"But, but... why? Sesshomaru... why?" Kiko asked.

(A/I- Bet 'cha weren't expecting that!)

"..." He hesitated.

"Why Sesshomaru! Tell me!" Kiko exclaimed.

"Because... I love... someone else..." He trailed, picking up the remaining papers, and setting them in his drawer, locking it with the key.

"..." Kiko couldn't find the right words. She just blew up, yelling, screaming, and throwing papers around, while she smacked Sesshomaru over and over again.

"You CAN'T LEAVE ME! I AM YOUR WIFE! I MARRIED YOU IN A CHURCH! You... can't leave... me..." She trailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get out." He said, while she cried, and walked out of his office, and his life.

With Kagome:

"Man... I can't believe I... kissed him..." She mumbled, before she heard a car horn, and twirled to see her friends' Mokie, and Gizzi riding in Sango's midnight purple 'Mustang Convertible', waving.

"HI!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to them.

"Hop in! We're heading over to the 'Demon Den'. Wanna come?" Sango asked.

"Demon Den? I've never heard of it..." Kagome said, as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"That's because it's new. Some kid our age started it, and it became really successful, so they opened it into a real club!" Sango said, as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah! I hear the owner is totally hot!" Mokie said, as she leaned forward to whisper

'You could totally get with him Kagome!' in Kagome's ear.

"WHAT! NO! I found someone that I like..." Kagome said, as she blushed a little light pink blush, but only Sango noticed.

"What did you tell her Mokie?" asked Gizzi.

"Oh...Nothing..." Mokie said.

"Suuurrrrrreeee..." Gizzi mumbled.

"Well... how about we go in now? I mean, we ARE here..." Sango said, stepping out of her 'Mustang Convertible', while Gizzi and Mokie hopped out. Kagome hopped over the car door, while Sango clicked her alarm, as the hood went up.

"Whoa..." Kagome trailed, staring at the huge club. The sign was lit, and read, 'The Demon Den,' in big blood red letters. As they stepped into the club, the heard the music blare. Kagome held her ears for a moment, before letting them go.

"It sure is awesome..." Kagome said to Sango. Sango smiled, before yelling,

"What did you say?" to Kagome. Kagome yelled in reply,

"It sure is awesome! And loud!" Sango nodded, while they made their way up to the dance floor, to get their groove on. The song ended, and the D.J. began to speak over the microphone.

"Now, we're taking requests! Anyone got a song you want to hear?" The D.J. yelled. Kagome smiled, and walked over to the D.J. stand, whispering something to the D.J.

"Everyone! Clear the dance floor for these four, fine young girls!" The D.J. yelled, stressing the word, 'fine.' Everyone cleared the dance floor, while the girls' got onto it, instruments popping up out of the floor, and people walked over to them, one sitting at the drums, another taking the base guitar, while two others took the guitars. The people started to play the music, while Kagome, Sango, Mokie, and Gizzi began to dance, with microphone in their hands.

_"You say,  
_

_I should do it differently.  
_

_I don't,  
_

_Necessarily agree.  
_

_Stand up!  
_

_Sit down!  
_

_Be nice!  
_

_Did ya hear me ask for your advice?"_ Sango sang, Kagome, Mokie, and Gizzi dancing wildly in the back.

_"Don't bother,  
_

_Trying to tell me your beliefs.  
_

_Your point of view is pretty screwed to me!  
_

_Do this!  
_

_Do that!  
_

_On track!  
_

_Do me a favor and don't talk back!"_ Kagome sang, Mokie, Sango, and Gizzi dancing wildly behind her.

_"Round and round,  
_

_But the conversation always ends where it began.  
_

_Round and round,  
_

_And I need a vacation.  
_

_I've got a headache from you."_ They all sang, dancing like maniacs.

_"Shut up!  
_

_Don't want to hear your voice.  
_

_Shut up!  
_

_I'm sick of all the noise.  
_

_There's nothing you can say that means a damn thing to me.  
_

_Shut up!"_ Mokie, Gizzi, Sango, and Kagome sang, running around the dance platform. People were banging their heads, and going wild in the crowd.

_"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.  
_

_That's what,  
_

_It sounds like you said to me.  
_

_You nag and you brag and I gag,  
_

_There's so much beauty in what we have."_ Mokie sang, Sango, Kagome, and Gizzi banging their heads to the music.

_"You must,  
_

_Have better things that you can do.  
_

_Or does your world revolve around me too.  
_

_What you want,  
_

_What I need.  
_

_Oh please!  
_

_I think you get off,  
_

_On hearing yourself speak."_ Gizzi sang, Kagome, Mokie, and Sango dancing, while people in the crowd danced 'hard rock' style

_"Round and round,  
_

_But the conversation always ends where it began.  
_

_Round and round,  
_

_And I need a vacation.  
_

_I've got a headache from you."_ All four sang, dancing wildly.

_"Shut up!  
_

_Don't want to hear your voice.  
_

_Shut up!  
_

_I'm sick of all the noise.  
_

_There's nothing you can say that means a damn thing to me.  
_

_Shut up!" _Kagome sang, banging her head to the music.

_"Don't want to be polite.  
_

_It's messed up,  
_

_How you always think you're right.  
_

_There's nothing you can say,  
_

_That's gonna change the way I am.  
_

_Shut up!"_ Sango sang, dancing, and banging her head with the beat.

_"Round and round,  
_

_But the conversation always ends where it began.  
_

_Round and round,  
_

_And I need a vacation.  
_

_I've got a headache from you."_ Mokie sang, jumping up and down, while she smacked some people in the crowds' hands.

_"Shut up!  
_

_Don't want to hear your voice.  
_

_Shut up!  
_

_I'm sick of all the noise.  
_

_There's nothing you can say that means a damn thing to me.  
_

_Shut up!"_ Gizzi sang, holding her arms in the air, and banging her head, her tongue sticking out.

_"Don't want to be polite.  
_

_It's messed up,  
_

_How you always think you're right.  
_

_There's nothing you can say, _

_That's gonna change the way I am.  
_

_Shut up!"_ They finished, striking a pose, with their tongues sticking out.

"Okay... how would you like to hear another one?" Mokie asked.

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd yelled.

"HIT IT!" Gizzi yelled to the band.

_"Seems like just yesterday,  
_

_You were a part of me.  
_

_I used to stand so tall,  
_

_I used to be so strong."_ Kagome sang, Walking around 'high fiving' people in the audience.

_"Your arms around me tight,  
_

_Everything, it felt so right.  
_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe,   
_

_No, I can't sleep,  
_

_I'm barely hanging on." _Sango sang, doing the same, only hugging some people.

_"Here I am, once again!  
_

_I'm torn into pieces!  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend!  
_

_Just thought you were the one!  
_

_Broken up, deep inside,  
_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes!" _Gizzi sang, doing the same as Sango, but she was kissed by one person in the audience, and she smacked him so hard, he fell unconscious.

_"I told you everything,  
_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,  
_

_For once in my life,  
_

_Now all that's left of me,  
_

_Is what I pretend to be,  
_

_So together, but so broken up inside,  
_

_'Cause I can't breathe,  
_

_No, I can't sleep,  
_

_I'm barely hangin' on..." _Mokie sang, feeling a little blue, because this actually happened inn her life, a few months ago.

_"Here I am, once again!  
_

_I'm torn into pieces!  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend!  
_

_Just thought you were the one!  
_

_Broken up, deep inside,  
_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes!" _Mokie sang, walking into the middle of the dance floor, and started to do an awesome dance.

_"Swallow me then spit me out…  
_

_For hating you, I blame myself!  
_

_Seeing you it kills me now!  
_

_No, I don't cry on the outside…  
_

_Anymore!"_ Gizzi sang, as she walked to the front of the group and started twirling, and flipping, and doing things that seemed impossible for a girl her height.

_"Anymore…_

_Here I am, once again!  
_

_I'm torn into pieces!  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend!  
_

_Just thought you were the one!_

_Broken up, deep inside,  
_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes!" _Kagome sang, as she started to do her own dance.

"_Here I am, once again!  
_

_I'm torn into pieces!  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend!  
_

_Just thought you were the one!  
_

_Broken up, deep inside,  
_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes…"_ Sango sang, Finishing up the song, after doing her own little dance.

"We'll sing another song in about fifteen minutes… Okay?" Sango said/asked

"Sure...Whatever.." said the crowd before doing their own thing.

Sango motioned for the girls to follow her towards the Bathroom, which happened to be near the entrance.

"Girls look..." Sango said, pointing towards the door.

Standing there was Miroku, Sesshomaru, The club owner Koga, and InuYasha.

"Crap! What are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked.

"What's the big deal Kag's? Oh… my... god... You like one of them... don't you!" Mokie said.

"It better not be Koga!"

"Don't worry! It's not Koga... I don't like anyone!" Kagome said, as she turned around and walked into someone.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she looked up.

(A/I- Kagome walked a few feet away..)

"Oh! Hey Kagome!" InuYasha said, as he smiled and waved.

"Oh...Uh...Hi InuYasha..." Kagome said as she looked at the man she secretly admired, and blushed.

"InuYasha! Where did you go?" Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga asked, while walking over to him.

"I was talking to Kagome… Go talk to your girlfriends over there..." He said, as he pointed towards Sango, Gizzi, and Mokie.

"Only in my dreams..." Miroku said, with a sigh.

"I wish..." Koga said, while hanging his head.

"..." Sesshomaru had no reply, which caused the four to look at him puzzled.

"What?"

"No comment Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"Gizzi is mine for a fact...I'm going to ask her once I get her somewhere quiet..." Sesshomaru said.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Someone said, from behind Koga, who was behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned around, to see Gizzi standing there, smiling at him.

"Gizzi... Uh... Hi! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure!" Gizzi said, following him to a corner table. They began to talk, and before you knew it, Gizzi squealed out of sheer happiness.

"I totally accept!" Gizzi squealed, jumping into his arms, and kissing him. Sesshomaru was surprised, but he returned the kiss.

Koga turned around to see Hakaku and Ginta, flirting with the bar tenders.

"Hakaku! Ginta! What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Koga exclaimed.

"Nothing!" They yelled, and ran to the back, to hide.

"I thought so!" Koga shouted.

"Ayame! Rin! I'm sorry they bothered you two. For putting up with their crap, you two will get a raise in your paychecks. Pick them up tonight, and you'll see 1,000 dollars on them, ok?" Koga asked, smiling.

"Wow! Thank you so much! I need to hurry and finish working! I need that money to help my sister! Thank you Mr. Hibiki! Thank you!" Rin squealed, before seeing Gizzi with Sesshomaru, kissing him. Rin scowled, and walked over to Sesshomaru, tapping his shoulder, pushing out her stomach, making her look like she was pregnant.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked, as he turned around, receiving a sharp smack on his left cheek.

"How could you leave me for her? With a baby too! How do you do that to someone you claim to love! How can you? You're so cruel to everything!" Rin sobbed, as she smacked him again, and ran away, fake crying.

"What!" Gizzi yelled.

"What, what? I never had sex with her! I don't even know who she is! Wait, I do know who she is, but I've never been around her! At all! Gizzi, you have to believe me!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I… don't know… what… to say… I mean… I don't know if you're lying or not…" Gizzi trailed, looking at the floor of the club. The dance section was in another room, but this room, with the bar, was quiet.

"How could you not know what to say? Just say you believe me and that's that!" Sesshomaru exclaimed again.

With Kiko:

"How in the hell could he do that? TO ME? God! When I get my small hands around that girls' neck, I swear, I will kill her!" Kiko yelled, as she walked down the dark street.

She turned a corner, and was jerked around, by a old pervert.

"You're out of high school right? I know a hotel we could visit, and I'll buy you some clothes, alright? Lets' go…" He said, pulling her towards a hotel.

"Excuse me! You can't just buy me Mr.! I AM MARRIED!" She yelled, karate chopping his hand, where it connected with her arm. His hand dropped, and she kneed his in the groin, kicked him in the back of his knees, and poked his eyes' with her fingers.

"Pervert!" She yelled, before running down the street, and running into the 'Demon's Den'.

Kagome, Sango, Mokie, and Gizzi went back to finish singing.

"Okay…. It's time to finish the last two song's before we take another break…" Gizzi said, her eyes a light red, from crying.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut…_

_My weakness is, that I care too much…_

_And my scars remind me, that the past is real…_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…"_ Mokie sang.

"_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down,_

_And I just wanna be alone,_

_I'm pissed cause you came around,_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you channeled all your pain,_

_And I can't help you fix yourself,_

_You're making me insane,_

_All I can say is..." _Gizzi sang

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut…_

_And my weakness is, that I care too much…_

_And our scars remind us, that the past is real…_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…"_ Sango sang, trying to find Miroku.

"_I tried to help you once,_

_Against my own advice,_

_I saw you going down,_

_But you never realized,_

_That you're drowning in the water,_

_So I offered you my hand,_

_Compassion's in my nature,_

_Tonight is our last stand!" _Kagome sang, looking for InuYasha's eyes.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut…_

_And my weakness is, that I care too much…_

_And our scars remind us, that the past is real…._

_I tear my heart open just to feel…" _Mokie sang, looking for Koga.

"_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down!_

_And I just wanna be alone!_

_You should've never come around!_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you're drowning in the water,_

_And I tried to grab your hand,_

_I left my heart open,_

_But you didn't understand…_

_But you didn't understand…_

_Go fix yourself!"_ Gizzi sang, looking for Sesshomaru, but was failing miserably…

"I can't help you fix yourself… 

_But at least I can say I tried…_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life…_

_I can't help you fix yourself…_

_But at least I can say I tried…_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!"_ Sango sang, looking for Miroku.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut…_

_And my weakness is, that I care too much…._

_And our scars remind us, that the past is real…._

_I tear my heart open just to feel…"_ Kagome sang, finding InuYasha, sitting at a table, watching her sing.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut…_

_And my weakness is. That I care too much…_

_And our scars remind us. That the past is real…_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…"_ Sango sang, finding Miroku, flirting with some girls in the audience.

"Our next song is a surprise! But be sure to listen carefully! It is an awesome song!" Mokie shouted.

"WOOOOOO!" The audience yelled.

"_There you go,_

_You're always so right!_

_It's all a big show!_

_It's all about you!_

_You think you know,_

_What everyone needs,_

_You always take time to criticize me!" _Kagome sang, going down to the floor, in a split.

"_It seems like everyday,_

_I make mistakes!_

_I just can't get it right!_

_It's like I'm the one,_

_You love to hate,_

_But not today..." _Sango sang, as she did the same as Kagome did, except back bending too, the crowd clapping.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't want to hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step UP, step UP, step UP!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say today!_

_Is gonna bring me down!" _They all sang.

"_There you go!_

_You never ask why!_

_It's all a big lie!_

_Whatever you do!_

_You think your special!" _Mokie sang, doing the same as Sango and Kagome.

"_But I know & I know & I know & we know!_

_That you're not!_

_You're always there to point out my mistakes!_

_And shove them in my face!_

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate!_

_But not today!"_ Gizzi sang, as she went down like Mokie.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't want to hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step UP, step UP, step UP!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say today!_

_Is gonna bring me down!" _They sang, doing flips to get up.

"_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

You'll never bring me down!" They sang together, free styling. 

"_Don't tell me who I should be.._

_(Don't tell me who I should be)_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me…_

_And don't tell me what I should do!_

_I don't want to waste my time!_

_I'll watch you fade away…" _Kagome sang, flipping in a complete circle, and falling into a split.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step UP, step UP, step UP!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say today!_

_Is gonna bring me down!" _Sango sang, flipping like Kagome, except for dancing instead of going into a split.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step UP, step UP, step UP!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say TODAY!_

_Is gonna bring me down!" _Mokie sang, as she flipped, then did a weird, but awesome dance.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step up, step up, step up!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say TODAY!_

_Is gonna bring me down!" _Gizzi sang, going into a split, then jumping up, free styling.

"_Bring me down!_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down!" _Kagome sang, as she free styled, then jumped into Gizzi's arms, as well as Mokie's and Sango's, which they held out, for her to lay straight. They threw her into the air, her coming down, landing in a straddle in front of Sango, Mokie, and Gizzi, who were sitting down, in a split..

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _The four finished, getting screams for more throughout the crowd. The bowed, and walked off stage.

"Kagome… That was awesome! I didn't know you had a band! Why didn't you tell me?" InuYasha asked/said.

"Um… about that… well, yeah, WE do…" Kagome said, sighing.

"Oh…" Inu-yasha said, looking at Kagome puzzled.

"Can we talk?" Mokie asked Kagome.

"Um… yeah… hold on a minute Inu-yasha…" Kagome trailed, being pulled over to the bar.

"It's Inu-yasha isn't it! You like Inu-yasha don't you?" Mokie shouted silently, smiling.

"Um…" Kagome couldn't find words at the moment.

'Drat! How does she figure me out!' Kagome thought, frantically.

"No! Never him! Not any of them! I don't like any of them! I swear!" Kagome shouted, whisper like.

"Sure…" Mokie said, as she went back over to the stage that was now, crowded with people, dancing and moving their bodies to the music. She joined, and everyone cleared the floor, to watch the hot, sexy, girl dance. She twisted her hips to the rhythm, and did a back flip to the music, the song that was playing, was their own, which was recorded by somebody…

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step UP, step UP, step UP!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say TODAY!_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear IT!_

_Get out, get out, get out!_

_Get out of my WAY!_

_Step up, step up, step up!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say TODAY!_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down!_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _The song ended; as Mokie landed in a straddle, jumping up, and finishing with a back flip, tuck under, front flip, cartwheel.

"WOOOOOOO!" The crowd shouted, clapping loudly, cheering for Mokie, who walked off the stage, turned around, and made a 'peace' sign, signifying she had fun.

"Mokie!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah?" Mokie yelled, shocked.

"You show off!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, I just wanted to dance. The people dancing around me moved so I could have more 'get your groove on' space!" Mokie said, as she walked into the bar room, and sat at a table, Koga sitting on the opposite side of her.

"What?" Mokie asked, noticing Koga's stare.

"I don't know. Can't I stare at a beautiful person?" Koga asked, watching Mokie blush slightly. Gizzi sat at a table, Sesshomaru sitting at it as well.

"What do YOU want?" Sesshomaru asked, as he drank more of his 'triple crown' drink.

"Listen… that's all I ask of you…" Gizzi said, slowly, scared for her life.

"…" Sesshomaru didn't say, as he waved for another 'triple crown'.

"I don't believe that girl… I believe you. I had Sango tell me about that girl. She said her name was Rin, and that she lied to get everything she wants. But if you never want to talk to me again… that's okay… I'll leave and never come back if you'd like…" Gizzi said, as she got up, and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru jumped out of his seat, and ran out of the room, following Gizzi.

Gizzi had made it out of the club, and into the parking lot, where she walked over to the sidewalk, and sat, holding her knees, crying.

"I hate this. I tell him the truth, and then I say I'd leave. How can I do that? I love him." Gizzi mumbled. Some one tapped on her shoulder. She looked up, to see the face of Sesshomaru, who smiled at her softly. Gizzi jumped up, and hugged him tightly, while he hugged her back.

"I love you Gizzi." Sesshomaru said, while he breathed in her hair's scent. Gizzi blushed, and gasped, feeling happy to have someone to love.

'Strawberries…' Sesshomaru thought, while he tightened his hug, not knowing someone was watching, who was incredibly jealous.

With Mokie and Koga:

Mokie's blush got heavier while Koga watched her with a big smirk on his face. Mokie turned a darker shade of red, before she got up, and walked over to the bar, getting a 'Green Apple Schnapps''.

"You shouldn't drink." Koga said, while he sat down beside her, ordering a ginger ale.

"Why do yo-" Was all she got out, before Koga kissed her. She stopped thinking for a moment, and kissed back. They separated, and Koga popped the question,

"Will you go out with me?"

DUM! DUM! DUM!

CLIFFHANGER! We'll update again A.S.A.P!

Dancergirlcf

Sessishot2005

Ja Ne!

L8r days!


End file.
